


Fate Draws Three Tides

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris transcends his 6-year-old reading skill level and discovers three possible futures his brother and D might share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Draws Three Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Written for toxictattoo

 

 

Fate Draws Three Tides  
Author-Applied ratings  
Overall: PG-13 leaning R Warning: lime and yaoi rated for content, swearing, and violence.  
NonTide story: PG for verbal violence and mild physical violence  
Tide1: PG-13 leaning R for injury and swearing  
Tide2: PG-13 for swearing and verbal violence  
Tide3: PG-13 Warning: lime and yaoi rated for content.

Note: Will not display correctly without formatting.

Pretalk:  
Happy Holidays! And to brighten up your holiday season I bring to you: Pet Shop of Horrors fanfiction. *cheer* Fate Draws Three Tides takes place sometime between the 9th and 10th manga volumes. There are references to the manga that might count as spoilers, but they're so benign they're more like inside jokes.  
I'd like to say I don't know you, so if you don't like yaoi or if you don't know what it is, don't read the third Tide. If you don't know what it is google: "yaoi stands for" and you'll get your answer, include the quotes. If that is your bag, great! Go ahead, read it all. But you don't have to read it all to understand the plot, cuz honestly there isn't much of one. *chuckle*  
There isn't any graphic sex or anything because I didn't feel comfortable writing it with lemony yaoi goodness when I'm writing it specifically for someone who I didn't/don't know. If you're interested, email me when the names and stuff are revealed and I'll give you the uncut version.  
I apologize for the main plot string, it's gimmicky and overly obvious. I had trouble deciding what kind of story to write, so I decided to write about magic book-mites *berates herself*. I guess you could say my story is like that Kentucky Fried Chicken "Variety Bucket". Look at it the right way and be happy.  
I'm going to shut up now. And now you must read your "variety bucket" story and enjoy your holidays! I hope this season sees your survival and maybe even your enjoyment. And make my holiday brighter, read and review!

Note:  
(textwordsstuff) = thoughts  
(..textwordsstuff..) = Hand of Fate writing on paper

Fate Draws Three Tides

"D!" Leon yelled as he busted through the door. D hardly looked up and continued to sip his tea. 

"Hello Detective Orcot. Could you keep your voice down? What if there were customers? Yelling is bad for business." Chris almost spilled his tea as he hopped up to greet his brother. 

"D! You've been in my apartment again, haven't you? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, do not change my decorations!" Chris beamed up at his brother and waited for Leon's acknowledgment, D's eyebrow twitched as he set down his cup and saucer. 

"Your `decorations' do not create a suitable environment for a child to be raised in." D's voice was quiet and controlled. Leon scowled and raised his fist. 

"So now you're telling me how I should raise Chris? Aren't we full of wisdom and sage advice and orders for me today? So you think you're smarter than me, huh? So you think you're better than me, huh? You think you could raise Chris better than me, huh?" Chris tugged on his brother's shirt, pleading for him to stop. 

"Chris, not now, go find something to do." 

"No Chris, you stay right here. Leon, you keep your brother here all day, almost every day and you think you are raising him? I'm doing most of the work for you." Chris slunk back and sat back down next to Pon-chan, 

"Don't worry about them Chris, they'll work through this, they always do." 

"Sure, like day care." 

"Detective! This is not someplace where you can just dump your brother. My grandfather founded this establishment as a pet shop and I am running a pet shop, it is not a day care!" 

Chris fell into Pon-chan's arms and tried to fight back tears. (I know, but I don't like it. It feels like they both hate me when they fight like this.) 

"They don't hate you! Stop crying, there's no reason to be upset." Chris looked up at Tetsu. 

"I think I feel like a bit of redecorating! This goes!" 

"Leon Orcot! That is a very old antique, put it down!" 

Chris stood up and faced Tetsu. (You're so mean, Tetsu! You're no different from them! I can't take it anymore! ) Chris turned and ran out of the receiving area of the shop, he didn't even think that Junrei, Kanan, and Shuko could help him now, he ran by the doors that lead to the back halls and pushed open a new door. 

Chris closed the door behind him and slid down to the ground, his hands over his ears. (I hate it when they fight like this! Why can't they just get along? It's not fair. Why don't they ever listen to me?) He wiped his eyes and started sobbing again. (I can here them in here still, the walls aren't very thick. When will they stop?) He wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked himself against the wall, listening to his brother and D fight. Through his tears and squinted eyes he saw another room cluttered with relics from across both the world and centuries. In front of Chris was a large desk and an equally massive desk chair skewed out facing the door behind him. The large, old desk was stacked with oversized pieces of yellowed paper, moving paper. Chris wiped his eyes and lifted himself to his feet. As he approached the papers shuffled and turned over, and words wrote themselves on the pages. 

Chris picked up a sheet and turned it over, the words falling to dust at the disturbance. (No! These are D's contracts, you can't write on them. Stop it!) He put down the heavy, awkward paper and sat down in the chair, his feet dangling in mid-air. The papers began to shuffle themselves again until one contract surfaced covered in writing. Chris stared as the words formed in a small, readable type. He began to read: 

* * *

(..Tide 1..)

"D!" Leon pushed the door open loudly, disturbing a bright blue exotic bird perched on the coat rack. The bird flapped its wings to soften its fall to the ground, squawking loudly at Leon's heavy hand. 

"I have the day off, D! I thought we could do something together. I know I missed the moon feast again but I thought I could make it up to you both by taking us out for ice cream! Whaddya say?" Leon paused and stepped down once more, past a lazy lizard under the end table. 

"C'mon quit playing, its not funny." 

"Your offer, while enchanting, is not meant for me, I'm sure." Leon dropped his baseball and volleyball. The toys bounced into the room, chasing away a chinchilla and three ducklings. 

"Ah, D." He smiled broadly and chased the rogue balls into under the couch. "It's a very sunny day, we should go out to the beach or the park and get you out of that dusty old robe." Leon shimmied out from under the couch and sat up, his blue T-shirt sporting a new collection of dust bunnies. 

"Hey, why is it so dark in here today D? Let a little light in will ya? Even I know it's not healthy for a man to be locked away inside with no light." 

"May I remind you that we're closed today, sir?" Leon stared at the faint outline of the Chinese shopkeeper reclined in the queen's chair, aloof and uncaring. Leon filled the silence with his anger, 

"I can't believe you sometimes, just quit being so goddamned cold, D! And dammit, I know you're closed today, that's why I thought we should, you know, get to know each other a little better." Leon paused to breath and open his fists. 

"I mean, I know you don't like me but you could at least try to be civil, for Chris' sake. This may not sound like much but you two are all the family I've got. Since mom died, my aunt and uncle have been no sort of family to me." The smile reappeared on Leon's face as he snapped on a light, "So lets not fight for today. Tell Chris to get ready and we'll be off, I promise we'll be back in time for tea." 

"I do not intend to go anywhere with you." 

"Dammit! D!" Leon slammed his fist down on the table, and glared at the face in front of him, 

"D?" Leon stood straight up and drew his gun, "Who are you and where's D?!" A smooth-skinned Chinese gentleman sat still in the large chair, dressed in a collared tunic and loose pants. The birds flying across his tunic matched his dark hair perfectly as it slid, long and unbound across his chest. The man answered, 

"I am Count D, the founder and current owner of this pet shop, and I do not know where my grandson is." Leon glared at him, 

"You're lying." 

"I have only just arrived. You may know that I have been abroad for a very long time. I have returned for a visit with my grandson." 

"How long have you been here?" Leon kicked his balls out of the way. 

"About two hours. My flight arrived this morning, and they're delivering my luggage within a few moments. You don't need your weapon, I am unarmed." 

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry but its for my own protection. Your grandson is under investigation for drug trafficking, illegal smuggling, murder, and several counts of theft. I can't put myself in a compromised position because you asked nicely." 

"Then could you please introduce yourself?" 

"Eh?" 

"You're standing in my shop with a gun drawn claiming my grandson is engaged in criminal activity. Tell me who you are." 

"Ok." Leon snapped out his badge, "Detective Leon Orcot, L.A.P.D. I'd like to take you down to the station for some questioning." 

"What?" 

"You're a material witness to your grandson's crimes. Any information you can provide regarding D's criminal activities and current whereabouts would help bring this known terrorist to justice." 

"I know only that my grandson is innocent, and I will not attempt to incriminate him. I see no need to accompany you back to the police station." His voice remained smooth as he poured himself another cup of tea and rested back on the chair. 

"You're under arrest." Leon reached for his handcuffs and stepped forward. The Chinese man sipped his tea and waited a long while before responding, 

"For what?" 

"Accessory to murder." 

"Detective, I am an old man it is not my interest to assist in the folly of youth." 

"There have been a series of questionable deaths that have been traced back to this shop. Hurry up before I add another charge." He set his tea beside the sugar and cream and waited a long while before standing up slowly. 

"I am not going anywhere with you until you show me the warrant for my arrest." His eyes pierced the detective's fierce resolve. 

"You, y-you're an immediate threat to the people of this city." Leon looked down the barrel of his gun at the man's steady and cold eyes, "There's no time for a warrant." Leon choked down his apprehension before he stepped up and grabbed D's grandfather's wrist. The hanging fear and apprehension created by the man's powerful gaze vanished as he bent his arm away from Leon and smirked. 

"Please let go of me, you're upsetting the pets in this shop." Leon ducked a monkey swinging at his face and swatted at a small bird. The little green and blue bird had just escaped from its cage and was now intent on drilling a hole through Leon's skull. A snake climbed up his leg, constricting his veins and numbing his feet. The snake slithered up his body to squeeze his waist and chest. The large reptile worked its muscles slowly to wrap tight around his ribcage, so tight Leon lungs collapsed, stopping his breathing. He fell to his knees, his grip on both D's grandfather and his gun loosening. A small dog ran up to his arm and began to gnaw his wrist. Leon's face swelled and turned unnatural colors as he gasped for air. Leon Orcot lay dying by asphyxiation he heard a knock at the door. He felt the caress of silk pants on his cheek as the strange Chinese man stepped over him to answer the door. 

"Delivery for D's father, a Mr. uh-" 

"Yes, that's me. Thank you." Leon pulled at the snake with is remaining strength. (D's father? D hates his father. I have to warn him...) Soft sounds of silk chafing against itself walked towards Leon. 

"It is useless to struggle Mr. Detective." A strand of hair slipped from behind his shoulder and landed next to Leon's face. "Don't move." The snake loosened its grip and coiled around the man's feet. "My son and your brother are here." 

* * *

(..Tide 1 fin..)

Chris dropped the paper and squeezed his eyes shut. (No! D's father wouldn't hurt my brother! I don't like this story. Why would you say such horrible things?) He hugged his knees to his chest. He sat in the large chair for many minutes thinking about his brother and D. While he thought he stared out the window to the next building's wall, watching the last rays of the sun make the alley glow in red, orange, and yellow. Chris stepped down out of the chair and walked to the desk, he lifted off the glass globe from an oil lamp and lit a match on the sandpaper next to the box. The sulfur burned bright between his fingers, out-shining the last light of the day. Chris lit the lamp and carefully replaced the globe over the new flame. The light in the room softened and shadows melted away from the little lamp. He walked to the window and drew the large, heavy curtains shut, drawing new shadows in the air. He turned around and stood with his back to the window and watched D's contracts. D's contracts were each written on thick pieces of paper that were too long and too wide to fit in any printer Chris had ever known. The terms were written elegantly in English calligraphy, there were three for every contract. The papers each had two signatures on them in the lower right corner, the top one was usually different for each one, and the bottom one was always the same. The top was the signature of the new owner, and the bottom was always just the letter "D". The contracts were strewn over the top of the desk, and onto the floor. Even a few yellowed corners were peeking out of the drawers. (D doesn't keep his papers very neat. What was that story?) A page slipped off the top of the desk and landed on the chair where Chris was sitting. He walked over and read the page:   
  
(..A Drawing of Fate...)  
  
(Drawing of Fate?)  
  
(..Fate sees some of the things that could happen in this world. We draw them when Fate decides to share her visions...)  
  
(Are they real?)  
  
(..One is...)  
  
(Which one will happen?)  
  
(..Only the people seen in the Tide can decide the future...)  
  
(Tide?)  
  
(..The goddess Fate sees the Tides of the Future. We draw them as Drawings of Fate. Fate has seen three futures for your brother and D...)  
  
(There was only one. Where are the other two?)  
  
(..There are two more we will draw. They are for you alone to read. Do you want to read the other two futures for your brother and D?..)  
  
(Yes.) The words on the page vanished. Dark text appeared in neat rows filling the page. Chris picked up the thick awkward paper and sat down in the chair again.  
  
(..Tide 2..)  
  


"Detective Orcot! For the last time you cannot raise a child in the pigsty you call your apartment. A child needs a supportive, cultured environment, they don't need to be bombarded with the sort of explicit material you decorate with. It is not healthy!" D thrust a half-torn poster of a badly-proportioned, mostly-naked woman at Leon. 

"It is my apartment D! I can put whatever I want in it!" Leon snatched the cheap crumpled paper away from D, "Stessa was my favorite." 

"You are Chris' older brother! You are raising him and you are responsible for his well-being and his education!" 

"D! How many times have I told you to leave my apartment alone, now I have to find a new favorite girl. I'm broke now because it's Chris' birthday next week!" Leon stood in D's face and shouted very loudly, venting his anger, 

"Then don't `find a new favorite girl'!" D shouted just as strongly right back at him. 

"I don't need a nancy-boy who wears dresses to tell me what to do!" 

"Its not about you, it's about Chris! You should be concerned with what is best for Chris!" Leon sat down abruptly, knocking the short table with his foot and spilling the tea. "And your yelling has scared your brother away! He's run away from you because he's afraid of your anger! You should control yourself!" Leon grimaced and flicked his lighter repeatedly until he could light his cigarette. "Chris should be going to school and interacting with other children! You can't keep him locked up in this shop any more!" Leon inhaled through the cigarette. "How many times have I told you Orcot! Quit smoking, you're going to kill yourself and Chris!" Leon stood up and faced D, 

"All you do is nag me about what I should be doing with and for Chris. I know I'm not the best brother to him, and I hardly know him, but I'm trying to make this work. You're not helping the problem here D. I can't think about sending him to school now, it's the middle of the school year. And besides, where will he go if he can't come here anymore? You're the one who said my apartment is such a bad influence on the kid." 

"A lot of people start late enroll him in school, you won't have to worry about where he is during the day." 

"Chris has got it hard enough without coming in at weird time. I don't want him to get picked on." 

"Then at least clean up your apartment and get him a few books to read during the day. By all measures homeschooling him isn't working out for either of you. I don't think Chris has learned anything useful from you and those whores you bring home. Don't think I don't know." Leon looked at D coldly. 

"I am really sick with your nagging. I have an offer to transfer to a district in Las Vegas, I think I'm going to take it. Chris and I don't need your nagging anymore. It's never stopped and I don't know why I keep coming back to you." D stopped and stared at Leon, 

"Detective," 

"That's right, we're leaving and we're not coming back." Leon stepped into the doorway and waved. "Good luck with the pet shop and kick that goat twice in the head for me." 

* * *

(..Tide 2 fin..)

Chris dropped the paper and leapt to his feet. (That sounds like the fight they were having earlier. I don't want to leave forever!) He ran to the door and peeled it open slowly. He crouched down and peered out into the room. 

A head of pretty curls blocked his view. (Hey Pon-chan!) The lump moved slowly, 

"Chris?" 

(Yeah. What are D and Leon doing now? Are they still fighting?) 

"No, they quit a while ago. Right now they're having tea and Leon is remembering all the rules about spoons too. What are you doing in there?" 

(Uh, nothing.) 

"Can we come in, brat?" 

(No T-chan, I need to be alone right now.) Chris closed the door and ran back to his chair. (That wasn't a nice future either.) The paper sat waiting  
  
(..The Third Tide waits Chris. Do you want to see the Drawing?..)  
  
(Yes. I hope this one is happier.)  
  
(..Tide 3..)  
  


D walked along the pier looking out at the rocks below. Behind him were the twinkling lights of human activity in the city, above him the sky was aglow with the light of thousands of stars, and in front of him the calm ocean reflected the creamy light of the moon. D walked alone, in one hand he held a lily and with the other he lifted his cheongsam off the slick and dirty wooden planks. There were no lights on this pier. An old shipping company once ruled the docks of Los Angeles, but now they owned only one half-broken pier for their fishing boats to unload a few times a year. A brisk wind carrying the stench of the city chased a few newspapers after the Count as he stood at the end of the dock and looked past the low-flying airplanes and into the sea. 

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? Isn't that the line?" Count D turned around to face the line of warehouses. 

"Hello Detective Orcot." D greeted him with a small smile as the wind chafed his simple cheongsam and sent his thin hair wild. 

"Call me Leon already. We've known each other for at least three years." 

"About two and a half actually." 

"Whatever," Leon shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to stand beside D, "you know, it's actually dangerous in this part of the city, you shouldn't walk here alone." D sniffed his flower and looked at Leon through his eyelashes. 

"Then I'm glad I have you here to protect me," D smiled and dropped the hem of his cheongsam, "Leon." Leon shivered and buttoned up his blue windbreaker. 

"Yeah, whatever. At least let me drive you home." Leon gestured towards his car and waited. 

"It is rather chilly tonight and I did notice a few dangerous individuals watching me on my way here." D dropped his flower into the ocean and followed Leon to his car. Leon opened the passenger door and waited for the Count to get settled. 

"You don't need an excuse you know. I'll give you a ride anytime." D ignored him and sat down inside the cheap automobile, 

"Oh my Detective! You're turning into quite the gentleman, there still may be hope for you yet." Leon rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

"I guess." He turned the ignition, the car lurched to life and loud music blared from the low quality speakers. Leon turned it off quickly and pulled away, back into the city. 

"Then again, maybe not." Leon drove slowly through the deserted streets. 

"How's Chris-" 

"It's pretty-" Leon sighed and stopped at a red light. 

"Go ahead." D nodded and rested his hands on his lap. 

"How's Chris doing at your Aunt and Uncle's?" Leon grimaced and turned the corner as a window-washer approached the car. 

"He's not doing so great. He'll be coming home tomorrow, his flight arrives at 10am. It looks like Sam's been mean to him again, and now he wants to come back early." D uncrossed his legs and looked out the window as a bakery shop just opened. 

"Oh! Detective! Pull over!" Leon slammed on the breaks and stopped. D fell forward onto his seatbelt. 

"What's wrong?" D rubbed his chest and sat up. 

"There was no need to be rough, nothings wrong." D pointed out the window, "look! The bakery just opened. Lets go in." Leon grumbled and turned off the engine. 

"Fine." He got out, locked his door and walked to the sidewalk, kicking a Kirin beer can into the gutter. He stood and waited, looking at D just sitting in his car. He walked over. 

"Um, are you gonna get out?" D crossed his arms and looked the other way. 

"Are you going to open the door for me?" Leon looked at him in pure disbelief, 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"There's no need to be so rude." Leon stepped away from the car and opened the door from as far away as possible. D uncrossed his arms and looked at him as he stood like he was enduring the greatest pain in all his life. 

"Why thank you," D stood up, his hand brushing the hand on the door as he stepped onto the sidewalk, "Leon." Leon closed the door and locked it. 

"Yeah, lets get your pastries." Inside the shop D picked out three chocolate cakes and two cookies to eat right away, Leon counted his money, and the shopkeeper smiled knowingly. As they left the shopkeeper caught Leon's arm and said, 

"I think its just wonderful that you're together like that. There's hardly anyone like that where I come from." Leon just stared at the woman and left in a rush. Leon opened the door for Count D, stowed away the sweets, 

"But not the cookies! We should eat the cookies right now!" and removed the cookies from the trunk. Leon started the car and looked at the woman in the bakery who waved to him enthusiastically slowly mouthing the silent words "good luck!" from behind the counter. He couldn't get away from that place quick enough. 

"So what were you doing at the docks?" D looked up from his cookie and considered his answer, 

"I was just talking to a few friends," Leon gripped the steering wheel tighter his face screwed up into an expression of confusion and frustration. "it has been quite a while since they've passed and no one remembers them any more." D leaned against the window, his cheek resting against the cold glass. "And what were you doing there, Detective?" Leon stopped and turned off the car. 

"Oh, I go there to think sometimes. It's quieter than a real beach." 

"And what were you thinking about?" Leon closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, his keys scratching his skin. 

"About Chris, and some other stuff. Mostly Chris." Leon looked up and opened his door. 

"Well we're at your shop. You want some help with your cakes?" 

"That would be lovely." Leon got out and opened D's door. D looked at him calmly and nodded his thanks to him as he exited. 

"You really are turning into a very polite gentleman, it's quite becoming of you, Leon." Leon ignored him and locked up his car. He popped his trunk and gathered the cakes plus one package in his arms. Leon followed D into the pet shop where all was quiet still from the just fading night. 

"Would you like to stay for some tea and breakfast?" Leon shrugged, 

"I actually would like to get back home for a couple hours of sleep before I pick up Chris at 10." D bowed, 

"I understand. Thank you for the ride home and the cakes, Detective Orcot." Leon stood in the doorway and stared at him. 

"I was thinking about you." D straightened, his eyebrows high on his forehead. 

"Pardon me?" Leon shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. 

"You wanted to know what I was thinking about. I was thinking about you." Leon stopped and looked up at Count D. "Uhh, About how much you've done for Chris. You really mean a lot to him you know. And I'm glad. I mean I'm happy. Eh. Thanks." Leon held up a box to D. 

"Its one of those funny Chinese dress things you wear all the time." Leon looked at D. "Kinda like what you're wearing right now. `Cept prettier." D opened the box and looked at the beautiful cheongsam. "I could only find ones off the shelf made for women, so I had the tailor copy the cut of one of your old ones. That's why it went missing for a while. Sorry." 

"Detective, it's beautiful. There really was no need for you to go to such extravagance for me, I know how expensive these are." Leon blushed and smiled, 

"Naw, don't worry about it. I wanted to get that for you." Leon stepped forward and grabbed D's collar. 

"Detective!" Leon put a finger to D's lips, 

"Shh, I just wanted to show you how much," Leon leaned in and looked at D's lips, "how much I," he kissed D softly. D dropped the new cheongsam in astonishment. Leon closed his eyes tight and held D's soft skin between his lips in a long, chaste sign of silent affection. 

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Leon smirked and stepped away. "You know, you really do look beautiful in those things." He turned away and opened the door. 

"Leon." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with that?" Q-chan fluttered to D's fingertips and squawked at Leon. 

"D! I can understand why you're angry! It won't happen again, I promise, okay? I won't touch you again. I'm sorry!" Leon put his hands up in self-defense. D looked at him smugly. 

"I'm not angry, Leon. I just don't believe you love me. A confession of passion and desire deserves a better kiss than that." Leon turned to face him. 

"What is your deepest, darkest desire?" 

* * *

(..Tide 3 fin..)

Chris' cheeks blushed a violent red. (What was that? I didn't know that they, were, are, uh, will be-) The door opened, T-chan, Pon-chan, D and Leon entered. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Look at what you did Counts' contracts! He's gonna be so pissed!" 

"We tried to stop them Chris! It's not our fault!" 

"Chris, what have you been doing in here Chris? There's nothing but the shop's old contracts of ownership in here." 

(uh. I wasn't doing anything. They were like this when I came in! Are you guys done fighting?) 

"Yea, we're done." Chris got up and ran at D and his brother. (I don't want you guys to fight anymore! Its not safe!) Leon dodged Chris' hug and caught the piece of paper. 

"What's this?" He held it up to the Count. 

"That, I'll have you know, is a private contract! Put it down!" Leon smirked as the hampster inside his brain ran on the thinking wheel. 

"I don't think so! This is evidence!" 

"Of what this time?" 

"Illegal smuggling!" 

(Guys? I said I don't want you to fight anymore.) 

"Give it up already, kid. Take some advice from T-chan and just let it slide." Pon-chan grabbed onto Chris arm and looked very closely at his eyes. 

"So what was on those contracts anyway? Anything intresting?" Chris blushed. 

(I, um, eh, can't say!) 

"C'mon, you can tell us, whelp." Chris turned and looked at Tetsuo. He bit his lip and kept his eyes stubbornly tear-free and ran out of the office chased by D and Leon's angry words. 

 


End file.
